Little Talks
by desmonstres
Summary: A collection of written dialogue between Sakura and Sasuke. "You're getting crumbs all over the carpet. Seriously. Crumbs."
1. Star-crossed

**_Little_ _Talks _**is a collection of written dialogue between Sakura and Sasuke as I imagine they would carry out in various situations and different universes. These fragments of conversation are unrelated but may take place in similar universes. The genre/underlying tone of each conversation may change from one to another. So don't be alarmed when one dialogue is serious and the next is humorous. I won't be giving any clues as to what to expect from each piece of dialogue. I want the reader to experience this as they would if they simply stumbled upon two strangers having a conversation with no possession of any background information in their arsenal to figure out what's happening.

With all that said, please enjoy the first installment of _**Little**** Talks**_.

* * *

**Star-crossed  
**

* * *

"Hello?"

"Hey…it's me."

"It's late. Are you hurt? Did something happen?"

"No. I'm fine."

"…"

"…"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"…"

"Um, how's your family?"

"They're good."

"…"

"…Itachi is expecting his first kid soon."

"Oh, that's wonderful news. I'm sure Mikoto-san is ecstatic."

"Yeah, she's driving me crazy."

"I can imagine. Tell her I miss her, will you?"

"Sure."

"…"

"…"

"How's work?"

"Good. The hospital?"

"Good."

"…"

"…"

"…Is everything okay? You sound weird."

"I sound weird?"

"Yeah."

"Oh."

"…"

"…"

"Sakura, what's the real reason for calling? We haven't spoken in years. Now you're calling me out of the blue at three in the morning."

"I know. I'm sorry. I just… I don't know… Sasuke?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you ever…wish you could have done something differently?"

"What brought this on all of a sudden?"

"Never mind. Forget I said anything."

"Sakura, that's not what I—"

"Sasuke, I'm getting married."

"—meant. Wait, _what_?"

"I'm getting married."

"When?"

"Tomorrow."

"…"

"…"

"…Are you happy?"

"He's good to me."

"I see. Well, congratulations."

"Thank you."

"…"

"…"

"Ah… You should probably try to get some sleep. You're getting married tomorrow, after all."

"Is that all you have to say?"

"Pardon?"

"Sasuke, I'm getting _married_ tomorrow. We've known each other for twenty years, and all you have to say is 'congratulations' and that I should go to bed? Give me _something_—_anything_—for once in your life."

"What do you want me to say?"

"I don't know. I just… I don't know. I never know with you."

"Look, I don't hear from you for two years, and then I'm suddenly picking up a phone call from you, and the first thing you tell me is that you're getting married. I don't know what I'm supposed to say."

"Sasuke, don't you see the problem? I'm in love with _you_. I've _always_ been in love with you. And I'm getting married tomorrow, and I'm not in love with him."

"Sakura…"

"When I left two years ago, why didn't you ask me to stay?"

"You had already made up your mind."

"How do you still not get it? All I wanted was for you to _fight_ for me. To give me _something_."

"You know I'm too good at doing the wrong thing."

"No, you're too good at doing _nothing_."

"…"

"I'm sorry. That was uncalled for. I didn't call you to fight. Maybe I should just—"

"No, you're right. I shouldn't have just watched you walk away. It should never have even gotten to that point. But I saw you giving up, and I thought…if you give up, then what hope is there?"

"I wish I hadn't given up."

"You shouldn't have had a reason to."

"…"

"…"

"…We were perfect, you know?"

"Yeah. We were."

"…"

"…"

"I'm sorry…for all this. I know it's late."

"Don't be sorry. I'm glad you called."

"I just…needed a proper goodbye."

"I know."

"…"

"…"

"You can still come to the wedding…if you want."

"I probably shouldn't."

"Yeah, you probably shouldn't."

"…"

"…"

"Sakura?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry…for everything. You deserved better."

"I… I should probably get going. Big day tomorrow."

"Yeah."

"…"

"…"

"It's probably taboo for me to tell another man this before my wedding day, but I love you. I love you, Uchiha Sasuke. Always have, always will."

"I know."

"Take care, Sasuke. Goodbye."

"Goodbye…"


	2. Drift

**Drift**

* * *

"When the moon hits your eye like a big pizza pie, that's amore!"

"You're back early."

"When the world seems to shine like you've had too much wine, that's amore!"

"Where's Naruto?"

"_Must_ you interrupt my beautiful melody?"

"I understand that you're inebriated and probably can't discern the quality of your voice very accurately, but you wouldn't even make it past the prelims for Konoha Idol."

"Ugh, you're such a Ball Buster. And I'm experiencing some intense munchies. So much _ugh_."

"Where's Naruto?"

"Dunno."

"You two went out together."

"And _you_ were supposed to come _with_, roomie!"

"Don't point your finger at me. And you both know I still have finals."

"Oh, woe is you. What time is it? Oh! Do I see _Doritos_?"

"Quarter to one."

"Huh…Naruto left the bar around midnight…curious…"

"You're getting crumbs all over the carpet."

"And Hinata left around the same time…"

"Seriously. _Crumbs_."

"Oh, I know! They're totally getting it _on_."

"Please stop."

"That clever little devil. Sneaking off with a girl without telling me!"

"If I could beg, I would be begging you to stop right now."

"Alright, you prude. I'll humor you just this once. Can I sit here?"

"…You do realize asking permission usually _precedes_ the action you're trying to get permission for."

"I like to break the rules in my spare time. And, by the way, this is _my_ couch."

"It might be the _only_ piece of furniture you've contributed to our apartment."

"But you know damn well that it's the most comfortable _and_ the most useful piece of furniture in our apartment."

"This is a pointless argument."

"Only because you know I'm right. Your lap is quite comfortable, you know. My head feels so cozy."

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself at my expense. It's not like I have to study or anything."

"The sass is strong in this one. How is studying going anyway?"

"It would be going a lot better if a giant forehead wasn't getting in my way."

"Hey! I resent that!"

"Good. Now get off."

"I think I'll pass. I rather like the view from down here."

"You're so annoying."

"Au contraire, I've been told I'm rather charming."

"You have quite the imagination."

"I've also been told I'm quite the storyteller."

"None of that counts if it's coming from Lee."

"No need to be a Negative Nancy."

"Can I get back to studying?"

"In a minute. I'm not done harassing you. …Hmm, I hope Naruto's not too drunk to forget protection."

"Oh, for the love of—"

"But Hinata's a sensible girl. I'm sure she'll remember…unless she gets too overwhelmed to even think straight. Remember all those fainting spells she had in high school?"

"I really loathe your drunken lack of a filter."

"You're too easy to tease."

"Only you would find this so hilarious."

"Gotta enjoy it while it lasts!"

"…"

"What do you think will happen after we graduate?"

"Naruto will work for his father, I will work for my family's company, and you will go to med school."

"I _know_ all that. But what's gonna happen to _us_?"

"Us?"

"Yeah. Us. You know. _Notre petite famille_. There's—"

"Just because you throw a few French words here and there does _not_ mean that you speak French. So _stop_ telling people that you speak French."

"Don't interrupt me. Continuing…there's Naruto—our Loveable Village Idiot. There's you—the Handsomely Brooding Mancandy. And then there's me—Queen of Chocolate Pudding!

"…"

"I'm thirsty. Is that your water? Can I drink that? Thanks, Pumpkin."

"…Like I said _earlier_, requesting permission usually _precedes_ the—"

"_Details_, O Young One. _Details_."

"I'm only four months younger than you. And Naruto is even _younger_."

"Hmm, now that you mention it, you totally have middle child syndrome."

"_What_?"

"I'll have to talk to Itachi about my findings."

"He's attending a conference overseas."

"Oh, I know. He told me."

"He _told_ you? How? You two haven't seen each other since the Christmas Party at my house."

"We email quite frequently."

"_Since when_? And what do you two even talk about?"

"Oh, I don't keep track. It's been a while. We mostly talk about you."

"_Me_?"

"Yeah, you. We like to discuss the origins of your many idiosyncrasies and theorize any psychological complexes you might have. It's all quite fascinating."

"I don't even…are you _laughing_? …You made all that up, didn't you."

"You're so gullible. It's endearing. Keep it up."

"Can you go entertain yourself in your room? Some of us still have finals."

"Oh, don't be such a Debbie Downer. Laugh a little."

"Seriously, why do you have _so many_ nicknames for me?"

"You make it too easy, Honey Cakes."

"…"

"I'm going to miss all this. Laughing like this. Things are gonna be so different."

"…"

"I'm scared, you know?"

"Of what?"

"Of…of us drifting apart. Do you realize it's gonna be the first time the three of us are gonna be apart from each other since we were born? I can't even imagine."

"That's not true. I moved to Oto for a year in high school, Naruto studied in Kumo for a semester, and you took two summer internships in Suna. We made it work then; we'll make it work now."

"But this is different. Our _lives_ are moving in different directions now."

"Don't worry so much."

"Will you miss me?"

"None of us is leaving Konoha."

"Promise it'll be okay?"

"Don't be so annoying."

"I ignored it the first time because I'm a happy drunk, but say I'm annoying one more time, and I'm going to give you a pretty black eye."

"Alright, alright. You're so violent."

"Now promise it'll be okay."

"Promise. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Now go to sleep."

"Okay."

"In your _room_."

"But I like it here."

"…Why do I even bother?"


End file.
